ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Rip-Off Reports
Forums: Index > Once in a while, we have a user/IP ripping off another user, whether with pictures, characters, aliens, etc. Ripping people off is against the rules. If you have been ripped off, please put a submission here with the below button. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Rip-Off Reports hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report a Rip-Off Evil Heatblast and Evil wildmutt Ripping off my negative forms. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sure the user was new and didn't know. We should give he/she a warning and say to ask first. They probably didn't know about your Negative Forms. Besides, it is very common for a person to invert colors on aliens and post them here. Lots have done it. (Insert screams of pain here) 16:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I did that for you. Just go easy on him. Remember our policy on new users. (Insert screams of pain here) 16:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with Redo. These are negative colors. There's a setting on my 3DS to take photos in negative colors. I'm sure millions of persons do this. There's even a computer control that has the screen be negative. It's also negative when you look at a laptop at a distance and angle with a great lighting sequence. Negative forms are common Brain, maybe someone will make an alien using alien creator to have an alien that looks exactly like Aquamatic. Jon and Redo are right. He is new here, and he never heard of negative forms. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 15:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) HaywireTrix Somebody has reported this a rip-off to another series.(HaywireTrix my series.This is Roblox Macaroni.) I honestly DONT know what it is a rip off too,i've been on this site for one month,the only thing's ive entered are Featured Picture and I entered this is featured series.I looked at this today,saw it said it was a rip off,and didnt know WHAT it was a rip off too.May i have some assistance here? If it is the same in a few ways to a different series by coincedent,couldnt i just chage it? (Talk) 20:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It's an Omni-World rip-off. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 20:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Whats Omni-World ??? (Roblox Macaroni) (Talk) 20:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) The number 2 best show on this wiki. It features Ditto's, Eyeguy's, Wildvine's and Ultimate Cannonbolt's life inside the Ultimatrix. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 20:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh.Should i change my series? (Roblox Macaroni) (Talk) 20:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It sounds almost identical to Omni-Spore... Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 04:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) No,it doesnt.Omni-Spore is a series where aliens are fused together,(one of the characters having NO idea WHAT there doing),and finding a bad guy in the first chapter.HaywireTrix is a series about the omnitrix turned into a HaywireTrix,where all the heroes are haywire.How do they sound alike at all? Roblox Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 12:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Pokemon??? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, when you say that synopsis of Omni-Spore, they are nothing alike. BUT, when you say the true synopsis, they are identical. Omni-Spore is about the inside of the Ultimatrix which is actually the Omnitrix (I will explain in more depth at my question blog) where it turns the heroes into fusions. Then HaywireTrix where the heroes are hay wired. Also, where did you get Pokemon and all that other stuff from? Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 13:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Roblox, Pokemon are retarded. Omni-Spore and Omni-World came first, so just change your series, and we'll be happy. : BOOSH. I'm a dino with PANTS. 13:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Roblox, Omni-Spore has absolutley nothing to do with pokemon. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 13:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: My bad,didnt mean to say pokemon.I got aliens and pokemons mixed up,some how :/ ::: @TND: Ik it is.I didnt mean to say pokemon.And i hadnt known of those series at the time,(except for Omni-Spore,witch no matter what ET says its nothing alike),and i asked that.No respond.People just talked about it instead of saying 'yes'.Atleast YOU said what i should do. ::: @Omernoy: Ik.I got mixed up.It happens,and im sure its happened to you. (Talk) 20:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::: Are you kidding me -,- read the full message. By what you said Omni-Spore is they sounded nothing alike but the REAL Omni-Spore is identical to HaywireTrix and you just admitted that you had seen Omni-Spore before creating your series Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 00:51, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, frankly I think that Omni-Spore is just as much of a rip-off of Omni-World as HaywireTrix is of Omni-Spore. An entire series about Haywire aliens has NOTHING to do with a series about fused aliens. It seems more like a rip-off of Omni-WOrld which Roblox has cleary stated that he did not know existed at the time. Just let it be. -- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 01:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::So do i change my series,leave it,not create any chapters or anything,delete it,or just leave it alone completely? Roblox Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 01:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::You could change it. Maybe it could be about people from Eatle and Clockwork's species, and the villains could be Thep Khufans, Loboans and Ectonurites. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 16:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC)That is a good idea,but I want it to still be a bit like HaywireTrix,not a whole different series.But that WOULD be a good idea for a new series,witch i think i will make,so thanks for the idea,and i will give credit to you :) (Roblox Macaroni) (Talk) 21:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Rip-Off Reports